


A Stranger on the Beach

by Rose711



Series: Malex Week 2020 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Day At The Beach, First Meetings, M/M, Malex Week 2020, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The idiot across from Alex, the one who brought his cowboy hat to the beach, won't turn down his asinine country music.Written for Day 1 of Malex Week 2020: Meet Ugly
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828954
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: Malex Week 2020, Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	A Stranger on the Beach

He drew the line at country music. For the seventh time in the last 20 minutes Alex cursed himself for not bringing his headphones. He should have just got up and found a different spot on the beach, but the sand was perfectly formed to his body under his towel and he knew if he moved it everything would be a sandy, uncomfortable mess. But now  _ Body Like A Back Road  _ was blaring from the next blanket over and he had had enough.

Alex carefully set his book down on his bag and gingerly rose to his feet, careful not to move too much and risk sand getting everywhere. He looked over to where the music was coming from and couldn’t control his eye roll. The blanket was at least 15’ by 20’, much too large for the two people on it. Not to mention there was a cowboy hat in one corner. Who even wore a cowboy hat to the beach?

“You came.” Alex scoffed as he approached but was immediately at a loss for words when he looked at who was causing him so much annoyance. The man’s skin was perfectly sun-kissed and his wild golden curls framed his face beautifully. 

“What?” He stammered, shaking his head to bring him back to reality. 

“You’ve been eyeing me for the past ten minutes. Glad you finally came over.” The smirk he had was infuriating.

“I was not eyeing you, I was hoping you would get the hint to turn down the music.”

“And why would I do that? Just enjoy it and have some fun!”

“This is a public place and not everyone wants to listen to crappy country music.” The stranger gasped and clutched his chest in mock shock. The gorgeous blonde woman next to him rolled her eyes but grinned.

“Crappy. Country. Music. Darlin’, there is no such thing.”

“Is that why you wear that ugly cowboy hat? Hoping it’ll distract people from your delusions?”

“Now you’re insulting my cowboy hat. That’s just rude. Who  _ are _ you?”

“I’m just trying to enjoy one of my last days of leave,” Alex said honestly, tired of this man matching his sarcasm. “Just turn down the music. And fold your damn blanket! You’re taking up prime beach real estate.”

“Join us then.” Alex’s eyebrow raised. “If there’s three people on the blanket, would that make it more acceptable?”

“Just pay attention to your girlfriend.” The stranger and the blonde immediately looked horrified. “Gross!” “Is that how I come off?!” they shouted in unison. Alex laughed and walked back to his towel, scoffing at his failure as he plopped down. 

“Hey, darlin’!” Alex turned to look at the stranger. He made a show of picking up his cowboy hat and putting it on, before dramatically holding his phone out in one hand and taking a finger to slide down the volume. “You’re welcome!” he shouted as he flashed a brilliant smile. Alex couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
